


他的守望于斯结束/Now his watch has ended

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RK900 is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, mostly from Gavin, wildling Gavin Reed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: “我承认我们第一次见面的方式不怎么愉快，”盖文接着说，打了一个模糊的手势，算是道歉。“但是你知道，我是第一次被乌鸦拿走。操，你的确是个不错的家伙。”说着，他意味深长地看了奈恩斯一眼。“I admit our first meeting sucks,” Gavin said , making a vague gesture as an apology."but you know , this is the first time I've been stolen by a crow. Fuck,you are a big guy." He gave Nines a meaningful look.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. 奈恩斯-1

奈恩斯还记得第一次独自去狼林打猎时的场景。那天难得天晴，没有风雪。他为这次冬猎准备了很久，亲自做了一副崭新的橡木弓箭。哥哥康纳去年冬猎，在狼林意外地猎到了一只影子山猫。那时奈恩斯在城堡远远地看，康纳骑着马走在最前面，簇拥着人们的喝彩，满载而归。

“去猎一头熊给我看看，奈恩斯。”康纳冲他挤眼睛。奈恩斯没理会他的调侃——这次的冬季格外漫长，即使是熊岛都难以见到熊的踪迹。他又数了一次箭袋里的箭，不多不少，刚好三十支。他跨步上马，骑在马上居高临下地看着康纳，“你上一次打猎用了几支箭？”

“大概……二十四？”

“那我最多用二十支。”

“噢，”康纳笑着说。“那万一到时候跑丢了马，你可一定要记得怎么走回来。”

奈恩斯哼了一声。“你等着吧。”他说，然后调转马头，带领随从策马向森林出发。

那一次打猎收获颇丰，他还发现了一只鹿。那只鹿求生欲很强，腿上中了两箭还能拼命往森林深处逃。奈恩斯在后面紧追不舍，把随从都远远甩在了后面。

他的猎物慌不择路，被奈恩斯赶进洼地，困在一片荆棘林里。在枯木的隐蔽下，奈恩斯瞄准鹿的喉咙，上弦，拉弓——箭矢飞离，那只鹿应声倒下。

奈恩斯下马，去拾他的战利品。等他小心避开荆棘锐利的刺，拨开最后一片枯枝，却意外地发现猎物被不速之客抢了先。一只半大的冰原狼幼崽，银白色的皮毛如月光，双眼如初夏新叶。那只狼正叼着死鹿的脖颈往荆棘深处拖去，听到响声马上停下动作，扭头瞪着奈恩斯，喉咙里发出野兽威胁的嘶吼。

奈恩斯很快冷静下来。冰原狼是群居动物，这只狼比他狗圈里新养的猎狗大不了多少，又出现在森林边缘，多半是只丧母或走失的幼崽。他只要引弓朝那只畜生空射一箭，弓弦爆裂声就能把这只小崽子吓跑。

手指搭在弦上，奈恩斯有些犹豫；他有点舍不得把这只狼崽放跑，那双眼睛实在罕见得诱人——他还从没见过绿眼睛的冰原狼。北境寒冷荒凉，河水在夏天也常结着冰，目光所及都退化成枯木和雪的颜色，罕见而蓬勃的绿色是来自森林之子的祝福，需要鱼梁木下夜以继日的祈祷，让誓言越过风和雪，传达到鬼影森林的尽头。

也许还因为一点虚荣。奈恩斯抿唇。他想起康纳，每次他和康纳一起狩猎归来，人们只会对安德森家长子赞不绝口。

_我要捉住它，_ 他想。 _我可以驯服它，让它属于我。_

他打定主意，抽出一支箭——那只狼崽身后是一片荆棘，只要用弓箭把它逼退，它就无路可逃。奈恩斯拉弓，瞄准了狼崽面前的雪地，但冰原狼却毫不畏惧，龇牙朝奈恩斯扑来。他来不及收手，箭已经离弦飞去。利箭扎进它的左肩，冰原狼闷哼一声摔在地上，不动了。

奈恩斯没想到会变成这样。他赶紧走上前，蹲下去想看看那只狼崽的伤势。冰原狼半闭着眼睛，肚子急促地一起一伏；橡木箭插在它银白的毛皮上，非常扎眼。

他试探着伸出手，想摸一摸冰原狼的尾巴。而那只狡猾的狼像是一直等待这一刻——它猛地从雪地上弹起来，扭头在奈恩斯手上狠狠咬了一口，然后飞快朝他身后窜去。冰原狼眨眼就消失在林地深处，雪地上只留下一串暗红色的血迹。

傍晚的时候奈恩斯回到城堡。他没有先去叫康纳，而是走到心树下向旧神祈祷。鲜红的树叶茂密蓬勃，在晚风中像一片摇曳的云。奈恩斯想起雪地上那串红宝石似的血。

冰原狼自我且高傲。它也许可以被驯服，但绝不会是属于谁的附庸。

他在晚餐开始前回到城堡。整个晚上，他和康纳都在为箭的数量争论不休。但最后结果是什么，奈恩斯已经不记得了。

后来再去森林打猎的时候他曾遇见过几次狼群，但没有一只狼是新叶般的眼睛。

*

等奈恩斯加入守夜人成为游骑兵，夏季已经持续了好几年。

老首相病逝的那年，维斯特洛结束了三年的严寒，迎来了漫长的夏季。他们的父亲奉旨入君临，担任国王之手。康纳陪同父亲南下，这位面生的年轻骑士在比武大会上大显身手，打败了国王的御林铁卫。很快，北境守护继承人的名字传遍君临，雪片般的求爱信从北境贵族小姐们的窗扉飞到城堡，甚至一些南方贵族都跃跃欲试，不顾一切地想把自家女儿送到残酷遥远的北方去。

而这都与奈恩斯无关。这一切发生的时候，奈恩斯带领游骑兵在长城外巡逻，收到康纳的信已是一个多月后。渡鸦穿过大半个维斯特洛，羽毛残存的温暖潮湿早已被北方刺骨的寒气所取代。他打开信看了一会，放到一边，没有回信。

君王的封赏，家族的传承。成年之前，奈恩斯隐约意识到，即使他每次打猎他总是能比康纳用更少的箭矢，即使他的剑术能得到父亲的认可，但是他与康纳之间一直隔着一道无法跨越的距离；他尝试追赶，但是每次他以为自己领先的时候，却依然远远地落在后头。再长大一些他逐渐明了，他和康纳之间微小的出生顺位天生就是一道巨大的鸿沟，无关天赋与努力；即使奈恩斯是更好的那一个，他也无缘继承家族的荣耀与抱负，永远困在一方封地。

这不公平，但从一开始就是无关公平的选择。维斯特洛如此之大，规则却注定要把他永远限制在一块小小的封地里。奈恩斯拒绝接受这样的规则，他考虑了很久，最终还 是接受父亲暗示的建议离开城堡，去往绝境长城，那个更遥远的北方。康纳知道后什么都没说，只是在他出发那天送他到城门口，目送他踏上国王大道。在奈恩斯穿过狼林，路过长湖，抵达黑城堡之后，他仍然能感觉到康纳的担忧而问询的目光。

_你真的要这么做吗？_

_是的。_ 奈恩斯在心里回答。如果维斯特洛不允许，起码在长城，他还有机会。

于是他披上黑衣开始守望。君王的封赏，家族的传承，亲人的联系。作为公平自由的代价，那些或华丽或温情的词语不再与他有任何瓜葛。

*

奈恩斯证明他的确实力不俗，从游骑兵到黑城堡的总司令并没有花太久的时间。在传说中的凛冬来临之前，野人（Wildlings）才是北方最大的威胁。长城外野人的侵犯一年比一年猖獗，而守夜人不再像从前那样荣耀，加入守夜人的人数逐年减少。

奈恩斯频繁写信，与影子塔和东海望筹谋划策。几次针对野人的奇袭成功后，这些所谓的自由民（free folk）在长城外安分了起来。绝境长城的光辉事迹传到君临，那些关于凛冬和精灵的传说，和守夜人的荣耀一起，渐渐重新为人们所憧憬。

奈恩斯乘胜追击。他设下圈套，故意撤离某个驻点的人马，等野人的探子来探。果然，某一天深夜，一支野人小队趁着夜色悄悄摸进城楼，打算占领城楼后放出信号里应外合。但他们不会有机会了——奈恩斯带领的小队早已在此等候多时。一切都发生在瞬息之间，兵戎相向，刀剑穿透皮革、毛皮和血肉，混乱的火光下，血腥和惨叫声混进烧焦的灯油，散发出令人作呕的味道。等到黎明到来，已经没有站着的野人。

奈恩斯收剑回鞘，战斗已经结束，胜利女神已经为他们吹响号角。他走上前，检视每一个倒下的尸体。

在他蹲下去的瞬间，突然感到背后热气袭来，奈恩斯回头一看，一个原本倒在地上的野人从地上跳起来，抓起一旁的石矛朝他扑来。在他有机会得手之前，奈恩斯拔出短刀，闪身抓着对方的兜帽往后一拽，露出他的脸。在他反应过来后，冰冷的刀锋已经抵住他的下巴。那个野人不顾喉咙上的威胁，薄刃已经划破他的脖子，他仍要扭过头，用灰绿色的眼睛瞪着奈恩斯。

多年以后，等夏天结束，冬天又来，那双眼睛依然会清晰地闯进奈恩斯的梦里，让他心神不宁。如果当初他毫不犹豫地一刀划破他的喉咙，他不停在想。也许一切就不会如此复杂。

但他没有。奈恩斯在那一刻又犹豫了。他没有马上了结那人的生命，而是用力拽着他的头发，刀刃贴紧了那人的脉搏。

“别动，”奈恩斯凑近他的耳朵威胁。野人身上血和盐的热气扑鼻而来。“否则我立刻割断你的喉咙。”

那个野人扯了扯嘴角，嘲讽地笑了笑。他呼吸急促，喉头滚动。奈恩斯可以感受到刀锋下混乱的脉搏，但他还是装作毫不畏惧的样子。他的声音因为缺水而浑浊，带着野人特有的口音。

“怎么，你原本打算绕我一命吗？”

“如果你能听话，”奈恩斯语气威严，不容置疑。“你可以回去给你的那帮野人兄弟捎个信，告诉他们今晚发生了什么，叫他们别再妄想踏过长城一步。”

“操你的，乌鸦，”那人吐了一口血沫。他的鼻梁上有道浅浅的疤，说话的时候那道疤跟着皱起来。“我发誓在你松手的瞬间，是你的脖子先被我拧断。”

自由民——长城外的野人们这么称呼他们自己，区别于长城以南的人以“野人”对他们的蔑称。他们没有纪律，没有法律和君主，鄙视长城以南的维斯特洛人，认为这些向领主与国王屈膝的“下跪的人”缺乏自由。他们尤其讨厌身披黑衣的守夜人，像阴魂不散的乌鸦。

奈恩斯皱眉，旁边的一个守夜人先开口。“大人，你必须杀了他，他刚才装死偷袭您，再快一步不堪设想。”

“他还有点价值。”奈恩斯说。他看着眼前的这个侵略者，那人紧紧闭着眼睛，伤口的血黏在穿着的皮毛上，手里还握着那把石矛。他示意那人把手里的武器丢到一边，手握匕首继续追问：“你叫什么名字？”

“盖文，”那人又咧了咧嘴，大概是扯到伤口。“盖文·里德。”

“盖文·里德，”奈恩斯重复了一遍。“我可以让你活下来，留在这干点杂活——但你要记住，规矩些，不然你知道后果。你明白吗？”

野人——盖文睁开眼睛，吃惊地看着他。他斜眼看了看四周的人，然后举起手，摆出一个没有威胁的姿势，算是默认。

“很好。”奈恩斯说，他慢慢松开手里的短刀。等脖子上的威胁离开，盖文马上跳到一边，按住流血的喉咙，低低嘶着气。

“我说了我的名字。”盖文盯着他，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨。

“奈恩斯，”他回答，莫名感到奇异的违和感，这个野人显然没有作为俘虏的自觉。“我是这里的总司令，不管你们这些所谓的自由民喜不喜欢，你必须叫我总司令大人。”

“当然，我的大人。”盖文说。他的语气有点暧昧，听起来像在调情。奈恩斯皱了皱眉，转过头去吩咐他的手下。

“把他带去学士那处理伤口，吃点东西，然后给他安排点活。”他看了一眼盖文，又补了一句。“他或许知道些情报，别让他逃走。”

等盖文被带走，奈恩斯吩咐手下清点人数，处理同伴的尸体。等回到城堡的大厅，已是白昼。

*

奈恩斯坐在椅子上，右手指节有节奏地敲着桌子。他盯着站在他面前的这个罪魁祸首，但这个惹祸精丝毫不害怕，还无辜地眨了眨眼。

盖文刚来的几天表现得出乎意料地规矩，没有任何想要逃跑的意思。但问他问题，他不回答，也不怎么跟这里的任何人说话。守夜人们不喜欢野人，但是看他偶尔帮忙干活，也没惹什么乱子，加上守夜人确实人手不足，也就没搭理他。

但是几个星期过去，摸清这里的底细后，这个狡猾的家伙终于露出了真面目；他专挑那些好欺负的软蛋下手，开始搞一些无伤大雅的恶作剧；某个守夜人的家书总是不翼而飞，然后又出现在不可能拿到的夹缝里；训练用的木剑在训练过程中总是莫名其妙折断，一个刚加入的新兵因此联想到战斗时兵器不幸折损的可怕后果而当场心理崩溃大哭；就连大学士也未能幸免，书写用的墨汁不知掺了什么东西，年迈的学士写完给某个领主的感谢信，才后知后觉地发现墨水的味道有点古怪——至于是什么味道，大学士拒绝透露。

起初，奈恩斯并不知情。盖文在他在场的时候总是躲着他；开始只是躲在暗处，在奈恩斯开口打招呼之前扭头就走；渐渐地，那双在暗处打量他的眼睛有点肆无忌惮了起来，见到奈恩斯他不再躲起来；晨练时，午饭后，盖文会突然从不知道哪个角落里冒出来，学着其他守夜人有模有样地向他问安行礼；现在，盖文不会再避开他，更多的时候实在城堡里漫无目的地乱晃，偶尔帮大学士的忙。

奈恩斯原本还担心这些桀骜不驯的自由民会在黑城堡惹出事端，但看他这样就渐渐放下心来。有人三番五次地跑来告状，但由于证据不足，他也就只是遇到盖文的时候多说他两句，并没有放到心上。

也许这无形中纵容了盖文，让他的胆子越来越大。一天夜晚，等大家都熟睡之后，他悄悄摸到马厩，打开了马厩的栅栏，被值班的守夜人弟兄抓了个现行。在被一群守夜人押送到奈恩斯跟前的时候，这家伙嘴里还夹杂野人晦涩的语言，低声咒骂着。

奈恩斯头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。他从睡梦中被大学士叫醒来到大堂，睡眼惺忪地被守夜人们围起来，听他们七嘴八舌地向他告发盖文最近的罪状，要求总司令“好好处罚这个诡计多端的野人”“最好把他扔回长城外让他慢慢冻死”。

场面一度混乱，守夜人们群情激愤，如果没有大学士拦着，怕不是要当场把盖文打一顿，不见血是不可能停下的。奈恩斯不得不好言相劝，立下承诺，表示今晚过后会给出满意的答复，这才将一帮守夜人劝了出去。

现在，大堂里恢复了午夜该有的寂静。今晚没有月光，大堂里一片漆黑，奈恩斯点燃几根蜡烛，看着长桌对面的盖文。他头发凌乱，因为刚才的扭打，颧骨上有一块明显的淤青，身上常穿的那件深棕色皮毛也变得皱巴巴的。

即使浑身都写着狼狈，但盖文全然没有一点拘谨内疚的样子，他两手搭在椅背上，抬着下巴，露出皮毛下一截干净的脖颈，眯着眼睛似笑非笑地看着奈恩斯。喉结随着烛火的摇曳，缓缓滚动。

奈恩斯无声地叹了口气。他拉过一张椅子坐下，感受到盖文的目光随着他的动作移动。

“所以，”他缓缓开口，心里想着如何才能让这个野人听话，“这次又是怎么回事？”

“我在等你，”盖文说，他鼻梁上的伤疤因为嘴角捉狭的笑意微微皱起来，“让我们单独谈谈。”

奈恩斯顿了顿，一时没有说话——这个回答让他有些惊讶，奈恩斯没想过他会用这种直接的方式。面前的男人举止轻浮，脸上却没有开玩笑的意思。

“我承认我们第一次见面的方式不怎么愉快，”盖文接着说，打了一个模糊的手势，算是道歉。

“但是你知道，我是第一次被乌鸦拿走。操，你的确是个不错的家伙。”说着，他意味深长地看了奈恩斯一眼。

拿走？他是说被俘吗？奈恩斯挑了挑眉，没有纠正他的用词。

“我猜你大概是个不怎么主动的家伙，不过既然我被你拿走了，也没什么好抱怨的，”盖文耸了耸肩。“所以一开始，我想如果帮你做些乌鸦的破事大概会让你空闲些，但我没想到这鬼地方你有干不完的破事——而且你根本不注意我，所以我只能用这种办法。”

奈恩斯回忆盖文开始不躲着他的那段时间，那时他认为盖文可以学习在黑城堡安分生活下去，于是不再向学士询问他的近况。

“所以你们这些向那些‘大人’鞠躬的人有什么好，除了忙不完的事，你们没有自己想做的事吗？”他撇了撇嘴，两肘撑在桌子上，盯着奈恩斯。“从来没有拿走人过这么久还无动于衷的，你是后悔了吗，还是你不行？”

不行？

奈恩斯看着盖文。

他意识到——

噢。

“拿走是什么意思？”

“你们这些乌鸦都这么害羞的么？”盖文露出一个狡黠的微笑，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“我对你们野人的用词含义不感兴趣。你是这的俘虏。”

“俘虏？”盖文发出夸张的大笑。“我们没有俘虏——这是你们南方佬才会用的词。抓到的猎物不可能活着回去，除非他选择加入我们。”

尽管同样生活在维斯特洛大陆，自由民们却有着不同于长城以南所有族群的生存准则。野蛮而直接。

“那我用南方佬的话问你吧，乌鸦。既然被你拿走那我就是你的，你准备什么时候和我做爱？”

“我从没打算拿走你，”奈恩斯试图解释，野人过于直接的表达方式让他有些……尴尬。“把你按倒之前我根本不知道你是男是女，而且我只是想让你能在这继续生活。”

这不符合规矩。也许是过去的影响，也许是怜悯。也许是别的什么。

“不管想不想杀人，只要动了手，结果都没差。”盖文毫不在意。固执。“你没和男人处过么？不如试试我，你会忘记女人的。还是说——”盖文站起身，伸长身体，凑到奈恩斯跟前。奈恩斯可以看见他掩盖在毛皮下面丰满胸肌的轮廓。

“你都没有试过?”

“……”

奈恩斯克制自己想再次叹气的冲动。自幼良好的贵族教育让他养成克制慎独的性格，但如果想要真正融入一群守夜人汉子，清高显然是一种必须扔到长城底下的东西。十几年的经验让奈恩斯明白一个道理，无论是圣人还是莽夫，都被世俗的规则所牵制着，只要稍加牵引便可将训练出忠诚不二的拥护者。守夜人鱼龙混杂，强盗，军人，三流贵族的私生子，稍有差池便可能异心四起。即便是一个普通的哨兵，奈恩斯也掌握着他最后的底牌。

尽管他从心底厌恶这种方式。那些平日与他饮酒的兄弟仅仅是棋面上为了运作而排列好的棋子，但同样的，他也是。

但盖文似乎不一样。他似乎对自己的生死毫不在意，因为他原本就是将死之人；他没有维斯特洛人惯有的荣辱观，任何给与他的奖励或赏赐他都不屑一顾；一个随性，自由的人。奈恩斯过去和野人打过交道，他们想要的东西必须由自己亲自得到，想要女人便去夺，想要领地便去打。凡是自己取得东西就等于永久地贴上个人便签，白手得到的礼物仿佛是对他们个人的侮辱，顽固而自负。

绝境长城仿佛是一个有形的结界，将长城内外的两界清晰地划分开来。长城外的霜雪被隔离成一个虚幻又神秘的世界，连生活的人类都和这里格格不入。

奈恩斯意识到他实际上对这个男人束手无策——他对盖文一点办法也没有。

对他毫不关注是个谎言。奈恩斯不能否认，盖文身上有什么东西吸引着他。

但不是以这种方式。奈恩斯清咳，用眼神警告盖文坐回去。盖文啧了一声，满不在乎地坐下。

“我不想在这种事情上争论。”

“得了吧，你是没有主动和我搭过话，但别以为我不知道你一直盯着我。”

他被发现了。

“那你想要什么？”奈恩斯决定听听盖文的想法。

“你现在不想上我，这没关系，毕竟你什么都不懂（you know nothing），我们可以先培养下感情。但我好歹也是一个战士，你不能总是叫我干一些端茶倒水的零活。”

的确，他的战斗技巧算得上出类拔萃。那次战斗中他是唯一活下来的人。

“你的实力我暂且不谈，但是你不要忘了你的处境，”奈恩斯提醒。“这是信任问题，我们杀了你的同伴，难道你不想为他们报仇吗？”

出乎意料地，他看到盖文翻了一个大白眼。

“我的老天，你是真的什么都不懂，”盖文叹了一口气。“你难道没发现我跟他们有什么不一样吗？”

奈恩斯给了他一个疑惑的表情。

“你们的刀下鬼都穿黑白条纹的毛，那是影子山猫的皮，他们那些人对付那种畜生很有一套，”他指了指自己穿着的棕褐色皮毛，“我并不是他们族群里的人。他们抓我过来充数。还有好几个像我一样的家伙，但显然他们没我这么走运。”

“所以你和他们都没有关系？”

“当然有，买卖关系。事成之后我可以分到一块不错的洞穴。我承认对你下手有赌的成分，但显然没成功，所以回去也是被扒皮。”

“但现在你被困在这里。”奈恩斯说，

“你好像搞错了，”盖文又翻了一个白眼。他懒洋洋地说道，“没有人能困住我。我留在这里唯一的原因是我愿意呆在这，谁叫把我拿走的人长得还不错。”

奈恩斯不置可否。他自信黑城堡的出入关卡，盖文不可能逃走——除非他从700 英尺的绝境长城上跳下去。

“我已经把你想要的情报都告诉你了，”盖文摊开手，一副无辜的样子。“这样还不能让我们‘坦诚相见’吗？”

直觉告诉奈恩斯，盖文说的话真假掺半，他暂时无法分辨。

“我还不清楚你的实力，”奈恩斯沉吟，他想到一个办法。“而且你惹了众怒在先，我必须给出一个说法。”

“你想说什么？”

“你得证明自己，”奈恩斯说，“明天我会告诉所有人，你和我将会有一场比试——近身格斗，不允许携带武器。如果你赢了，你要向我的人道歉，我给你端茶倒水以外的活；如果你输了，你除了道歉，还要当我的事务官。”

“什么鬼？”

“事务官为我服务，负责我的日常和工作琐事，这样表示你已经完全融入我们。”

盖文笑了。“你的意思是，你要我不光被你按在地上揍一顿，还要替你跑腿？而且不管怎么样我都还是要给你的乌鸦鞠躬道歉。”

“如果你输了的话，当然。有意思的是，你没有考虑自己可能会赢的情况。”

“去你妈的，”他站起来，居高临下地看着奈恩斯，充满斗志。“上次你只是占了我的便宜，不要以为你还会有机会。”

“我很期待。”

“我也很期待你被我按在身下的样子。”他故意暧昧地说，“我们说完了吗？”

“是的，”奈恩斯说。他也站起身。“今晚就到这里，你该回去休息了。”

他们一起向大厅门口走去，那里有几个守卫正等着他们。快到的时候，盖文走近奈恩斯，低声说，“我发现我越来越喜欢你了。”

他冲奈恩斯眨了眨眼，然后自顾自地往外走去，几个守卫紧跟在他身后。

奈恩斯看了看天色，他应该还能在天亮前再睡一会。他也需要好好休息，毕竟明天有一个不容小觑的对手。

*

比试的结果在意料之中。盖文的确在力量和经验上略占优势，但是奈恩斯更加灵巧。

于是每天晨练过后，奈恩斯都能看见盖文一脸不情愿地出现在自己书房门口。今天他和总务官商讨事务，稍微晚了些。他走向书房，看到盖文在外面朝里面探头探脑。

奈恩斯颔首，示意他进去，随后指了指旁边的椅子，让他坐下。

“给这东西上一层蜡。”奈恩斯拿出一把拆下弓弦的弓箭递给盖文，还有一小罐弦蜡。

盖文嘴里嘟囔着什么，但还是顺从地从奈恩斯手里接过。

“当你的事务官没我想象中那么糟，起码每天还能在这跟你增进感情。”他一边给弓片上蜡，一边聒噪地说。“你考虑过让我们更进一步吗，大人？”

奈恩斯正在看君临寄来的信件，头也不抬。“我以为比试结果已经让你死了心。”

“我不得不说有点沉迷被你扭着手臂跪在地上的感觉，这是你们南方的贵族老爷喜欢的玩法吗？“

奈恩斯拿起笔，在信上签了一个简单的答复。“我跟你一样从小就在北境生活。别总是叫我南方佬。”

“得了吧，全世界都知道绝境长城以北才是真正的北方，我打赌你对真正的冬天一无所知。”

很多时候——如果不是盖文总是形影不离地跟着他，还有没完没了的语言骚扰——奈恩斯几乎要以为盖文是不是对自己有什么成见。他的好胜心如此强烈，有一种近乎可爱的固执。

“好吧，”奈恩斯放下笔，转过身看着盖文。“你说说看。”

盖文把手里东西往旁边一放，凑了上来。他清了清嗓子，“你知道，远在先民和安达尔人出现之前，维斯特洛一直是森林之子的地盘-”

“是的，但是现在大多数人都相信森林之子已经灭绝了。“

“……你先听我说，森林之子中有一些拥有绿先知才能的人，可以和心树交流融合，变成绿先知- ”

“嗯，森林之子教先民信仰旧神，但是安达尔人入侵之后，如今信奉旧神的只有北境人。”

“……你让我说完，后来森林之子为了对抗先民，使用魔法把龙晶刺入先民的心脏，让他成为第一个异- ”

“传说异鬼在八千年前制造了巨大的灾难，但是在黎明之战后，没有人再见过他们。”

盖文不说话。他咬牙切齿。

“你到底要不要听我说？”

“某人认为我一无所知，他表示要告诉我一些‘没听过’的事情。”

“你他妈——”

“请继续，你讲的内容十分有趣。”

盖文气得说不出话。看着他吃瘪的样子，奈恩斯莫名感到愉悦。

睚眦必较，敢爱敢恨。比他大多数见过的人都真实得多。

“好吧，这次我不打断你，” 奈恩斯做了个请的手势，给盖文一个台阶。“你继续说。”

盖文深吸一口气。“好吧，既然你这么请求我，”他在“请求”两个字上重读。“我给你讲个不一样的，你知道狼灵吗？”

“狼灵？”奈恩斯觉得这个词有些耳熟。

“哈，”盖文把他的反应当作疑惑。他往椅背上一塞，翘起二郎腿。“狼灵都没听说过，还说自己不是南方佬。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“狼灵是一种有特殊能力的人，”盖文慢条斯理地说。“实际上他们是异形者（Skinchanger）的一种，异形者可以入侵动物或者其他人的意识，并控制他们的行动。”

“任何动物都可以吗？”

“理论上来说是这样，但是根据动物的特性和与异形者的亲密程度，通常一个异形者只能控制一只动物。狼最难控制，因为它们不能被驯化。能控制狼的异形者被称为狼灵。”

“你见过异形者吗？”奈恩斯问。

盖文摇头。“我没亲眼见过，但是我听说瑟恩人中有一个强大的异形者，它可以同时控制一只狼和一只鹰。”

奈恩斯沉吟。他听说过传闻，但如果野人中存在这些有特殊能力的人，即使数量稀少也值得警惕。

“如果异形者的意识还在动物身上的时候杀死动物，异形者也会死亡吗？”

“这我怎么知道，但也许会让本人非常痛苦。”

盖文抱着胸，从讲述开始就一副高深莫测的样子。奈恩斯失笑，忍不住想逗他。

“怎么，你也是个异形者吗？”

“如果我是，当初就不用费那么大功夫去拆马厩的栅栏。”盖文翻了个白眼。随后他又有点得意地说，“不过谁知道呢，我以前确实做过自己变成一只冰原狼的梦，说不定我有这个潜质。”

“那看来我得对你客气一点，免得以后被你咬断喉咙。”

“噢亲爱的，我不介意你今晚就表现表现。”

奈恩斯轻笑。他发现自己并不讨厌这种有些越界的闲聊。在黑城堡的大多数时间都枯燥得令人麻木，他只能在等待康纳信件的漫长空白期一遍遍回看兄长过去的回信。他心里的一小处声音提醒他面前的男人的身份，但和盖文的交谈让他不知不觉放松，像是某种秘而不宣的连接，就连桌上冗长的公文都变得顺眼起来。

外面响起一阵嘈杂，盖文朝门外看了看，然后站起身。

“我要去那个该死的总务官那里汇报了。”盖文打了个哈欠。“晚点见，大人。很高兴能和您交谈。”

我也是。奈恩斯在心里说。他看着盖文又伸了个懒腰，然后离开。

直到下午训练时间，奈恩斯才想起来，他交给盖文保养的弓还放在书房。


	2. 奈恩斯-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我说我们做过了，”盖文故作羞赧地说，“他又没问什么时候开始，而我们以后有的是机会。”

黑城堡已经很久没有这样闲适安逸的和平时光。尽管只有短短几个星期。守夜人明显放松下来，几个年轻的游骑兵躲在在柴房偷偷享受珍藏的麦酒。一向板着脸的大学士也偶尔在渡鸦笼前停留，在没人注意的间隙悄悄逗它说话。

奈恩斯不介意短暂地休息一下。自从他接下总司令的责任，几乎没有享受过放松的时间。现在，经过几周前的那一次胜利，野人似乎已经放弃继续进攻的打算。

说到野人，就不能不想到盖文。奈恩斯来到瞭望台，他支开值班的哨兵，一个人倚在护栏上静静欣赏长城外雪雾弥漫的森林，思绪漫无边际地放空。

第一次听盖文说关于俘虏的言论时，奈恩斯认为他只是在开某种低俗玩笑，或是想让奈恩斯放松警惕。自由民天性狡猾，为达目的不择手段。而盖文的言语又显得过于轻浮。

但或许是因为他本来就谙熟于此。奈恩斯听说过一些关于自由民婚配的奇妙规则。当天上的盗贼星特别亮时，男性自由民会趁着星光，在众人熟睡时潜入别的族群，带走某个看上眼的女人。被拿走的女性似乎大多并不排斥这种流氓一样的行为，如果那个男人够勇敢，她们甚至以此为荣。

但奈恩斯不知道男人也包括在内。

_他也拿走过什么人吗？_ 奈恩斯忽然想到。 _或者被什么人拿走过？_

他回想起那天他和盖文的对话。盖文对他的暗示，还有隐藏在语气中对他性经历的试探和嘲讽。

同性之间的情爱在北境并不多见，盖文没有理由笃定奈恩斯喜欢的一定是男性。这个大胆的男人在他身上下了一个赌注，一种近乎不计后果的自信——事实上他确实赢得了筹码。

也许正是这一点令奈恩斯惊讶，并忍不住对盖文感到好奇。他的冲动，还有狂妄般自信的由来，让奈恩斯为此吸引。

奈恩斯还在想着，身后传来脚步声。他回头一看，是盖文。

“嘿，原来你在这，”盖文拍了拍他的肩膀，算是打了个招呼。他挨着奈恩斯靠过来，递给他一只卷好的烟，手臂的热量隔着衣物贴在奈恩斯的身侧。 _身体接触_ 。奈恩斯发现自己并不讨厌。

奈恩斯接过那根烟，拿起来嗅了嗅。一种东方的广藿香，是多恩特有的烟草。

奈恩斯挑眉，“从哪弄来的？”

盖文把另一根烟咬在嘴里，从口袋里掏出火柴。他先帮奈恩斯点燃，然后是自己的。他吸了一口烟，放松地呼了一口气。

“跟你的兄弟们打了个赌。”

“没想到你已经和他们相处得这么好。”奈恩斯也吸了一口，感到烟草浓郁辛辣的气味很快充满他的肺。

“赌的什么？”

盖文掸了掸烟灰，“山姆问我‘你跟总司令操过吗’，我说是的，然后他输了，就这样。”

奈恩斯被烟呛了一口，大声咳嗽。盖文贴心地拍拍他的背。

“咳咳…你说什么？”奈恩斯目瞪口呆。

“我说我们做过了，”盖文故作羞赧地说，“他又没问什么时候开始，而我们以后有的是机会。”

“你怎么-”

“好啦，开个玩笑，”盖文举起手，“掰手腕，连赢十把。你满意了吗？”

奈恩斯背过身清咳了两声，掩饰自己因为刚才的激动变得有些发烫的脸颊。他换了个话题，“看来你锻炼得不错，嗯？”

“当然，”盖文举起他的右手，向奈恩斯炫耀手臂强壮的肌肉。“我敢说在这除了你，没人单挑能赢我。”

“谢谢你的恭维。”

“去你的。”

然后他们没有再说话，各自沉浸在烟草带来的刺激中。这种沉默并没有尴尬地让人难以忍受，相反，奈恩斯享受这种默契一般的宁静，让他莫名感到久违的舒适感。他透过烟雾看着盖文，也许是因为放松的缘故，盖文平时凌厉好胜的眉眼被烟雾所柔和，灰绿色的眼睛因为舒适微微眯起来，看起来平静而温和。奈恩斯注意到他的眼睫毛很长，在眼底投下一片淡淡的阴影。

“你不用这样偷偷看我。”盖文突然说。

“噢，”奈恩斯反应过来，这种凝视显得有点失礼，尽管对方是个男性。“抱歉。”

“我是说你可以正大光明地看，白痴。”盖文转过来，朝奈恩斯吐了一个烟圈，“毕竟我是你的。”

他们在第一次谈话过后很少再提及这个问题。尽管独处的时候盖文一直在语言上和奈恩斯调情，但他在身体上却克制自己和奈恩斯的接触。

_我们可以先培养感情_ 。奈恩斯想起盖文对他说的话。这是奈恩斯对盖文另一个感到惊奇的地方，一方面是他惊人的耐心——大多数自由民给奈恩斯的印象是粗暴而直接的。尽管盖文也具有这种冲动的特性，但奈恩斯能感受到这种盖文式的尊重。

另一方面依然源于他孤注一掷的冒险精神——盖文从未因为他的态度而退缩，即使他不知道奈恩斯是否有回应他的可能。

“你以前拿走过什么人吗？”

奈恩斯还是忍不住问。

“我吗？没有。”盖文转过头去，看向远处的雪山。

“为什么？”

奈恩斯对这个回答有些意外。毕竟盖文不像那种等待猎物上钩的人。

“不为什么，”盖文啧舌，“那些人大部分是软脚虾，我又对喜欢女人的家伙不感兴趣。”

“那你被拿走过吗？”

他最后还是忍不住问。

盖文顿了一会，奈恩斯发现自己在等待这个回答。

“以前有一个，”盖文舔了舔变干的嘴唇。“那时候我还呆在原来的族群里。但他也不是什么好种，一次打猎之后再也没有回来。操，可能是逃了，也可能是死了。管他的。后来也有几个人想碰运气，都被我打跑了。”

盖文皱着眉，一副厌恶的样子。他抽完最后一口烟，把烟蒂扔到脚下。

“你呢？我记得以前的总司令是个优柔寡断的老头。”

“我？”奈恩斯斟酌着，“我是自愿过来的。开始只是一个游骑兵，原来的总司令退休之后引荐了我。”

“哈，”盖文诧异地扬起一边眉毛。“自愿？你来这个鬼地方干什么，你看起来像是某个贵族老爷的宝贝儿子。”

“这很复杂，”奈恩斯决定不去向盖文解释那些繁杂的继承问题，“我的哥哥继承家族，如果我继续呆在那也没有什么用处。”

盖文哼了一声。“所以你们这些下跪的家伙简直难以理解——无意冒犯，万一你的哥哥是个小白脸呢？我打赌你比你哥哥优秀得多。你该跟他去决斗。”

“你不能跟你的兄弟决斗，”奈恩斯说，“而且我也不-”

“够了，” 盖文不耐烦地打断他。“我懒得听你们那些乱七八糟的规矩。”

奈恩斯不说话。他们之间恢复了短暂的沉默。

“我的意思是，”盖文讪讪地开口，“对我们来说，如果出现这种情况，最简单的方式就是打一场。更有能力的人去领导，这是理所当然的事。”

奈恩斯想起康纳。他的哥哥是骑士，是未来的北境守护，是在君临比武大会上拔得头筹的人。在绝境长城里的每一天都格外漫长，过去那些假想的比赛获得的胜利渐渐的似乎只是他个人自负的幻想。 _他真的是更有能力的那个吗？_ 奈恩斯时不时会去想。 _如果康纳在这里，他是否会比奈恩斯做得更好？_

“或许吧。”奈恩斯低声说。

盖文看着他，咬了咬嘴唇。过了一会，他像是下了什么决心，走到奈恩斯面前。

奈恩斯看着他，注意到盖文实际上比他矮一点。面前的男人抿着唇，看上去有些紧张。

“听着，不要以为我有别的什么意思，”盖文的眼神看向别处，“我对这里的每个乌鸦都不感兴趣，也不知道他们叫什么——除了你，因为你有本事把我拿走，而且没有其他人能做到。”

他的语速很快。奈恩斯注意到他的耳根有些发红。

_他在害羞吗？_

“据我所知，长城外的每个自由民都恨你，因为你总是坏了他们的好事。”盖文继续说，他坚持盯着地面。“因为没有人-从来没有哪个乌鸦的总司令能做到。他们恨你，他们也怕你。你明白我的意思吗？”

“听起来不是一件好事，”奈恩斯说，他无法阻止脸上出现的微笑，“考虑到所有人都恨我。”

盖文看了他一眼，很快别过脸去，双手僵硬地绷紧抱着胸。奈恩斯第一次见他如此窘迫。

“白痴，”他嘶嘶地说，一边转身往外走。“我要回去了。”

“盖文。”

奈恩斯叫住他。

盖文的脚步顿了顿。

“谢谢。”

奈恩斯真诚地说。

盖文哼了一声，没有回头。他快步下楼，很快消失在奈恩斯视线里。

*

从他们进入这个城堡开始，盖文的喋喋不休就没停过。

“我的老天，”盖文吹了一声口哨，惊讶地望着木制穹顶上雕刻的星图。“操，看看这个！”他又踱步到中央圆桌，桌上摆放着代表各大家族的兽棋，因为久无人用而覆盖了一层厚厚的灰。

盖文赞叹地在大厅绕了一圈。

他们正在一座暂时无人居住的城堡里。几周前，奈恩斯和大学士讨论，认为他们有必要训练游骑兵的野外战斗能力。于是奈恩斯集合一支游骑兵小队来到这里，“布兰登的馈赠”，绝境长城内向南二十五里，曾经属于守夜人的土地。但由于守夜人的人数逐年减少，大部分地方已经无人居住。

奈恩斯考虑了很久，决定还是带上盖文——一方面是担心他在自己不在的时候再惹事端；另一方面，说到野外，没有人比自由民更熟悉雪地和森林。

奈恩斯站在门口，看着盖文好奇地在这个议厅里探索。很多时候，当他们在书房里交谈，奈恩斯会忘记他原本是一个野人。只有当盖文带着他特有的占有欲半开玩笑地和他调情，还有此时，盖文站在这里，为他过去生活里的熟悉事物而感到惊奇不已，奈恩斯才会意识到，他们原本是不同世界里的人。

那次在瞭望台的谈话无形中推进了他们之间的关系。尽管他们都没有挑明，但是奈恩斯可以感觉到——或许盖文也是——在那一次试探中他们都往前迈了一步。奈恩斯揭开自己从未在其他人面前展现的纠结的一面，盖文向奈恩斯坦言自己并不愉快的过去。他们的关系变得更加友好——更加亲密，像某种不可言喻的势头。奈恩斯不确定这是好还是坏。

或许他只是不愿承认。在那之后是更多的谈话，更多的接触，还有与之而来建立的信任。盖文·里德不可预测，他的冒险和好斗与生俱来。但奈恩斯不能否认——即使盖文是一团混乱的风暴，而他正不可抑制地任由自己被卷入其中，任由自己放弃自控，向他漂泊，靠近，被他所影响。像是一种有迹可循的放纵；交谈时，逐渐靠近的肩膀；擦肩而过时，无意划过手背的指尖；还有那双强烈的，一直注视着他的灰绿色眼睛。

在那风暴富有攻击性的表面，他是唯一被允许接纳进入的人。

“操，这他妈才叫城堡，”盖文满意地坐在正对门口的椅子上，对上面的灰尘毫不在意。“我们住的那个‘黑城堡’最多只能算一堆石头。”

_我们_ 。奈恩斯反复咀嚼这个词。这背后的暗示如此呼之欲出，而他今日才发觉自己并没有反驳。一次也没有。

_我已经承认了吗？_ 奈恩斯忽然意识到，心下轰然一声。 _什么时候？_

“他们放着这样的城堡不要真是傻瓜。”盖文抚摸扶手上雕刻的花纹，看起来有些爱不释手。“比我的那个洞穴好多了。”

“你有为期两周的居住许可，”奈恩斯找了个干净的椅子坐下，“在楼下客房。”

“啧，”盖文撇嘴，“总有一天我会把这里抢过来。”他不屑地说，一如既往的野蛮和自信。随即他又问，“你的家族也有这样的城堡吗？”

“比这大得多。”

“那你也是傻瓜。”

“是的，这里唯一的聪明人曾差点被一个傻瓜割断喉咙。”

“你他妈能不能-”

“并且第二次挑战也失败了。”

“操，”盖文用手扶着额头，小声嘀咕。“你也就是嘴上功夫。”

“明天我们会看看你的本事，”奈恩斯起身走到盖文旁边，随手拿起一个雄狮的兽棋。盖文的脑袋就在他的右手边，凌乱的头发因为一点汗水贴在额前。

奈恩斯想象着它们在手中的触感。

他把那枚雄狮在放在原来冰原狼的棋子上。“希望我不会失望。”

盖文咧嘴。他拿起另一枚棋子，啪的一声放在奈恩斯的雄狮前。“走着瞧，混蛋。”

奈恩斯发出一声沉吟表示惊讶。

“我没想到自由民也会玩这个。”

盖文从鼻子里哼了一声，“你没空的时候我总得找点事情做。这鬼东西不难，不要看扁我。”他也站起身，朝奈恩斯投去一个挑衅的眼神，“你也该适当放松一下，别总是那副有人欠钱的死人脸……来一局么？”

这不是一个好的比试时机。奈恩斯心想。尽管他依然故作轻松地回应，展示自己的游刃有余，然而他无法像往常一样完全保持客观冷静的心绪，甚至不能为一局简单的对弈编织缜密的、无懈可击的思路。因为他还沉浸在刚才突然的灵光一闪中，对自己刹那的默认和失控而感到不知所措。仅仅是为了自尊而尽力维持着表面从容的伪装已经让奈恩斯感到力不从心。

“有趣，”奈恩斯拉开椅子坐下，神色如常。他把兽棋重新在棋盘上摆好。雄狮对着群狼，他对着盖文。“某人试图再次证明自己。”

但他还是接受了这个挑战，因为他固执地想要说服自己，证明他不曾受到盖文的任何影响

奈恩斯心不在焉地落下一子。

他们有来有回地下着棋，难得默契地没有说话，似乎都在为各自的胜利而认真思考着。大厅里很安静，只有棋子断续落下的啪嗒声。

啪嗒。又一个棋子落下。伴随规律而间断的声音，陈旧厚重的桌上扬起细碎的灰尘。日暮将近，最后一抹斜阳透过窗帘磨损稀疏的纤维，在木桌上投下星点金红色的翳影。细小的灰尘融进这即逝的流金，变成两人间四散飞舞的辰砂。

陈旧的城堡，谈不上华丽却朴实耐用的砖石，木质结构潮湿舒适的微弱气味——这是全然陌生的环境，对面坐着他原本陌生的人。奈恩斯却忍不住地想起曾经熟悉的场景；想起他还留在家族的城堡中，当康纳还在的时候，男孩间永无止境的友善争斗，而那时他还什么都不懂；他们一起假装熟睡骗过查房的管家，偷偷点起油灯，蒙进被窝里继续白天没有分出胜负的游戏；而在之后的某一天，或者更早——在他隐约察觉奈恩斯似乎逐渐变成隐匿在康纳名字光辉背后的阴影，少年之间单纯的快乐似乎变得玩味，他有意识地和康纳渐行渐远。放在奈恩斯书桌上那个未解的残局凝固在那里，风尘变为它更为忠诚长久的访客；后来他离开熟悉的家族，来到这里。在偶尔无法入眠的夜晚，他独自一人起身点灯，在进行一个人的对弈，陪伴他的是窗外终年凌冽的风雪，夜复一夜。

陪伴——这个词语如此陌生而遥远。他却坐在这里，对面同样坐着一个人。这个人突兀地闯入他的生活，将他死水般生活的一部分打翻、重塑，在过去无数个相似的时间里像现在这样陪着他浪费时间与心神。

_他实际上也没什么事可做_ 。奈恩斯在心里这样反驳自己。但他越是试图保持清醒，专心于当下的棋局，那些盖文曾经、现在、未来也一定会向奈恩斯承诺的话语就像藤蔓，细小灵活的分枝趁机顺着缝隙潜入他的脑海低语： _我是你的。奈恩斯。_

不是总司令大人，不是北境大家族的次子，也不是康纳的胞弟。奈恩斯。在四下无人的时候，盖文念他的名字，看着他，灰绿色瞳孔映着他一个人的身影，像黑水河上不灭的野火，势在必得地烧尽长久以来他端着塑造的外壳。如此危险，热情——让人无法忽视。

“准备好了吗？”

“嗯？”

奈恩斯才发觉自己一直在走神。一不留神间棋子已被对方吃掉两个。

“我要开始进攻了，”盖文拿着一颗棋子，轻轻敲了两下棋盘，脸上是一如既往恶劣的得意笑容，“ _你准备好了吗？_ ”

看着盖文胜券在握的表情，奈恩斯忽然感到迷惑；比起自己，盖文看上去如此冷静，仿佛他是唯一为此感到动摇的人。

从他们第一次见面开始，盖文不顾一切地纠缠上来，不在意奈恩斯最终同意与否，不厌其烦地表露自己，不曾怀疑奈恩斯是否因为他的身份心生杀意，仅仅因为奈恩斯是那个拿走他的人。盖文的棋路和他的性格一样鲁莽——他的破绽是如此明显，放弃一切防守，只是一味向奈恩斯进攻，仿佛在告诉奈恩斯： _来吧，只要你愿意，我随时可以被你击溃_ 。

而奈恩斯只是被动地一步一步后退。 _为了你，_ 这种近乎露骨的坦诚如此诱惑，几乎像一个甜蜜的陷阱。即使奈恩斯有控制力强的一面，但只要他再往前一步，那层外壳就会被击碎。而每当奈恩斯游离在放弃的边缘，最后的理智就如同警钟般敲响：盖文是一个自由民，而自由民不可驯服。

啪的一声。盖文重重落下一子。

将军（Checkmate）。

“你输了，”盖文得意地咧嘴一笑，“现在是谁自以为是？”

但他依然落入陷阱。

奈恩斯看着最后的棋局，他的防守一塌糊涂。

他输了。

“时候不早了，”奈恩斯突然说。他仓促起身，尽力掩饰自己的失态。“我要去拟定明天的方案。”

没有去看盖文的表情，他转身离开房间，在身后掩上了门。

*

训练正如计划般推进，一切看起来似乎都有条不紊。

奈恩斯远远看着楼下整齐的游骑兵。按照现在的进度，最多两周就可以提前结束，他想。训练的效果比想象中更好一些，有盖文的加入，也许可以将这件事列为常驻事项……

思绪到盖文这里不由得停顿。奈恩斯发现自己的思绪一旦涉及这个男人就莫名变得杂乱，但他还没有想好怎么平复这种冲动。

一种失落感以不舒服的方式盘旋在他的胃。他似乎在寻找某种长久以来的渴求，而每每伸出手却落了空；那种不满足的感觉如蚁酸细细腐蚀他的手，让奈恩斯感到若有若无却难以忽视的抽痛。

在此之前，回到最初的阶段继续保持距离也许是更好的做法。

他有意识地避免和盖文的碰面；奈恩斯不再单独前往那个有木制星空穹顶的议室，偶尔和盖文对弈，一两局之后便以公务推脱离开；他也没再让盖文处理他的个人事务，而是借口让他多和其他守夜人接触，即使盖文主动要求，也很少两个人单独呆在一个房间；以往在闲暇时和盖文的聊天也以其他事务为由拒绝了。

奈恩斯深呼吸，清冷的空气多少让混沌的头脑变得清醒了些，森林特有的针叶清香多少抚平了他的心绪。盖文过去曾对他说的每一句话都他在脑海中被反复碾碎和咀嚼，试图从那些简单的只言片语中抽丝剥离出更深的意义。

他突然感到怀疑—— _这一切是否本来就只是盖文为了生活的心血来潮？_ 那些从一开始只对他进行的举动更像野人对他开的一个无害玩笑，盖文未曾向他索取任何情感——因为他不在乎。

也许只要等他安定下来，就不会再有这样的烦恼。

即便如此，盖文那张躁动而不完美的脸依然时不时出闯入他的脑海。就连伤疤的位置也如现实一般分毫不差。

他想起启程之前，自己曾在和盖文单独相处的间隙向他询问训练的事宜。他在开口前反复斟酌着——毕竟让野人去教乌鸦未知雪境的规则技巧，未免过于挑衅。

等他将来意简单说完，盖文眼神动了动，闪过一瞬隐晦复杂的情绪——那一瞬间让奈恩斯想起狩猎的狼，克制而隐忍。

或许这本来就是他作为野人与生俱来的某种骄傲特质。

他很快恢复成原来的表情。盖文眨眨眼睛，耸了耸肩。

“好吧，经验什么的我可以告诉你——但是具体对策你要自己想，我只告诉你可能的危险。”

奈恩斯挑起一边眉毛。尽管回答很别扭，但奈恩斯明白他已经同意了。

他默默松了一口气。事前在心里莫名存在的芥蒂随着盖文的点头逐渐消失。盖文在他面前低着头，似乎在想着什么。

奈恩斯沉吟了一会后开口，“我不想强迫你，如果你不想随时可以拒绝。”

盖文抬起头，目光撞进他的眼睛。灰绿色的眼睛像薄雾中的森林，锐利而鲜明。刚才一闪而过的野性仿佛只是奈恩斯的错觉。他摇头。

“我只是有点好奇，”他无所谓地凑上前，手臂越过奈恩斯的肩膀，顺手拿走他背后的一只羽毛笔把玩，动作熟练又自然。

“你就不怕我就这么跑了？”

“噢，”奈恩斯装作惊讶的样子，“某人似乎说过，如果他愿意，随时可以离开这里——我以为他是真的有本事的意思。”

“滚开，”他翻了个白眼，把那只玩够了的羽毛笔丢到一边。随后他转过身面对奈恩斯，脸上带着少有的认真。

“为什么？”

盖文难得地没有选择反击，而是继续追问，对这个问题有刨根问底的架势。

奈恩斯的食指敲了两下桌面。他没有考虑过这个问题——或者说这个问题的答案简单而直接，根本不需要思考。于是他选择直接说出来。

“我需要你，就是这样。”

盖文的表情和动作仿佛被定格住了一会。过了几秒他似乎才意识到奈恩斯说了什么，嘴张了张，眼神四处乱飘，手好像不知道该放在哪。

“怎么了？”奈恩斯有些疑惑地看着这个突然看起来有点慌乱的男人。

盖文深呼吸了两次，盯着脚下的地板。

“不，我只是有点—”他咬着脸颊里的肉。奈恩斯注意到这是他感到紧张或窘迫时下意识的反应。 “—高兴，因为这次你真的在看着我。”

“我当然在看着你，你就在这。”奈恩斯有些不明就里。

“不，你没有，你只是把我当作一个有名字的野人，或者别的什么。当我站在你面前，你并不在意我是什么，”他不耐地反驳。“就像对其他人那样。”

他朝奈恩斯走近了一步。

“你以前跟我说过什么俘虏的事情，”盖文啧舌，显然并不喜欢这个词。“我是你的，这不会变，但我讨厌这种该死的方式，”他做了一个模糊的手势，“这种，好像我是你的什么东西——如果我属于你，那你也应该属于我。”

他的手指动了动，似乎想要抚摸奈恩斯的肩膀。但还是没有。

“我从来不认为我们之间有什么地位上的差异。”奈恩斯说，“当然，除去属于问题的那部分。”

“这不是—你什么都不懂！”盖文皱着鼻子，看起来有些恼怒，手掌握紧又松开。“你以前根本没有看着我——但是今天开始不再是了。或许你没有察觉，但是我感觉得到。”

他似乎还想说什么，但抿了抿唇，最后什么也没说。奈恩斯没有读懂他表情背后的未竟之语。

“我们会到那一步的。”盖文凝视着奈恩斯，眼睛眨也不眨。他勾起嘴角， “不管你现在怎么想。”

对奈恩斯而言，这次探讨的结果只是向盖文表示自己的信任和某种正面的态度；但是对盖文来说，或许其中的意义不止于此。一个小小的齿轮搭上轮轴开始缓慢转动，但最终结果会如何，那时奈恩斯还不知道。

盖文呼了一口气。

“不管怎样，您交给我的任务我都会好好完成的，大人。”他又回到往常轻松的样子，朝奈恩斯别扭地挤了挤眼睛。“祝您有愉快的一天。”

回忆到这里，来到馈赠地之前关于盖文的事情暂时结束。奈恩斯懊恼于自己的后知后觉。盖文把决定权交给了他，而他就这样毫无知觉地使用了这份权力。他不该在纵容自己这方面越走越远。

“嘿！”有人在背后喊他。

即使不回头也能猜到来人是谁。

奈恩斯回头，盖文远远向他走来，朝他扔了个东西。

奈恩斯下意识伸手接住。是一个苹果。

“反应不错。”盖文吹了一声口哨。

奈恩斯看着手里的苹果，深红色的果皮带着果实天然的香气。但这次出行他们并没有带多少新鲜的食物。

“这不像是掰手腕可以赢来的。”

“这你不用管，”盖文说着，走到离奈恩斯半米的距离停下。“反正是给你的。放心，没毒。”

两人之间刻意的距离让奈恩斯感到一丝别扭的陌生感。显然他对盖文的回避似乎并没有他想的那样掩饰得那么好，盖文似乎也察觉出他的变化，在奈恩斯主动保持距离后也收敛起他对奈恩斯一贯的调情态度。即使找到机会装作偶然和奈恩斯碰面，也只简单谈谈近期在生活里发生的一些琐事，有时见奈恩斯有意结束话题，便会识趣地闭嘴。

现在就是这样的时刻。这个苹果更像一个欲盖弥彰的借口，他们两人都各自抱着不一样的心思，继续假装什么都没有察觉。奈恩斯看得出盖文几次欲言又止，但是他们谁都没有戳破笼罩在两人之间这层似有还无的隔阂。

奈恩斯用拇指摩挲那枚果实。休息的时候他刻意选择平时不常去的地方，一方面是让自己有时间漫无边际地思考，另一方面是克制自己与盖文的接触。单独一人的时间被重新延长，奈恩斯才发觉周围如此是安静，时间似乎被这种乏味碾压得更加空旷，让他感觉若有所失。盖文的身影和声音似乎已经渗入他日常生活的一部分，即使他来到一个无人的角落，依然忍不住下意识回头，仿佛那个熟悉又鲁莽的人影依然跟在他身后。

盖文成了他的一个习惯。而奈恩斯正试图戒除他。

“最近怎么样？”奈恩斯决定从一个无害的话题开始。

“还不错，没什么特别的。”盖文哼哼。“有几个人想叫我一起去打猎，弄只兔子什么的。你知道，改善伙食。”

经过一段时间略微艰难的磨合，尽管对盖文抱有敌对或警惕的眼睛依然存在，但大多数守夜人都逐渐接受了这个曾经惹是生非的野人。守夜人大多豪迈淳朴，杯酒下肚便既往不咎。

也许就像他曾推测的那样，发现自己可以有惊无险地生活下去，就不用再向他这个总司令故作讨好。

奈恩斯握紧手里的苹果。他本应该松了一口气，但是却感到一种酸涩的失落感沉重地压在胸口。

“你一起来吗？”

“不，”奈恩斯放松握力，漫不经心地把玩手里的苹果，尽量不让拒绝显得过于刻意。“我还有事要办，你们注意安全。”

“看来你最近还真是有点不可开交，是吧？”盖文往旁边的墙上一靠，勾起一个不屑的冷笑。他抄起手，“那看来我还是有点用处，以前在你身边的时候你可比现在轻松许多。”

“暂时还能应付。”奈恩斯假装没有听见他话里的讽刺。

“你该休息一下，整天这么没完没了人会变傻。”

“我现在正在休息。”奈恩斯说。他本来还想对后一句关于变傻的言论开一个玩笑，但是话到嘴边还是吞了回去。

盖文皱着眉头张了张嘴，好像想反驳什么。最后他只是用鼻子哼了一声，把头扭到一边。

他没有接话，奈恩斯也没有继续话题。盖文低头抠着衣服上打结的一处纤维，奈恩斯假装看着下方结束训练后休息的游骑兵们。沉默在他们之间几乎震耳欲聋。

他们过去曾经共享过更舒适的沉默，在那个瞭望台，更多的时候是在奈恩斯的书房。那时默契的氛围柔和地围绕他们，不大的书房隔绝开外面的一切，将世界浓缩在只有他们两个人的空间里。

奈恩斯想念那样的时刻。

盖文站在他的左侧，皱着眉头，在那张布满痕迹的脸上加深了一道阴影。奈恩斯的手指不自然地抽动，一种冲动驱使他想要伸出手去抚平那道沟壑，去感受他鼻梁上的伤疤。或者再向下，抚摸盖文疲倦发红的眼睑和过分湿润的嘴唇。奈恩斯不得不强迫自己移开视线，手指收紧。这种克制近乎一种煎熬般的折磨，而盖文仅仅是站在他身边就对他产生了这样强烈的影响。

“如果我邀请你，”盖文试探着问，打破了令人难以忍受的沉默。他把手指搅在一起，看起来躁动不安。“只有我们两个去，你会来吗？”

他的声音透出一丝期待。

奈恩斯几乎点头答应下来，但是本能里的克制让他抿紧了嘴唇。

“我知道你最近没有什么特别要紧的事，”盖文穷追不舍，他试探地问。 “明天怎么样？”

“再说吧，”奈恩斯模棱两可地回答。“我不确定。”

“你是怕输给我还是怎么的？”

“这跟输赢没有关系，”奈恩斯按捺住想要叹气的冲动，“只是……还有一些事情没有处理。”

“我可以等，”盖文急切地说。 他的下颚绷紧了，强迫自己放低自尊，语气近乎在向奈恩斯请求。“等你那些要处理的破事都解决的时候，可以吗？”

“我想那时我们该回去了。”

他听到盖文用鼻子重重地喷了一口气。

“你在撒谎，奈恩斯。”盖文咬牙，他看起来恼羞成怒，眼里满是压抑的愤怒。

“我说过——”

“闭嘴。”盖文咆哮着，逼近了他。

“你在躲着我，别以为我没看出来，”他又走近了一步，再也按捺不住爆发的怒火。 “而我他妈甚至不知道为什么！从来到这里第一天之后你就一直怪怪的，而在这之前一切都很正常！现在你到底怎么回事？”他大声质问，看上去既愤怒又委屈。“我还以为我们—”

他突然噤声，声音突兀地中止，像是发条被一下拧到了尽头。他似乎在努力思考着合适的词语，脸涨得通红。

“以为什么？”奈恩斯反问，垂眼看着面前的男人。

“我…”盖文一时不知道该说什么，他看着奈恩斯，张口结舌。

奈恩斯正过身来对着他。

“我们确实应该谈一谈，”奈恩斯说，“关于我们。”

那道看不见的隔阂被揭开，他们终于真正地直面这个一直被刻意忽视的问题。与其一直暧昧着避而不谈，不如直截了当地正视悬在他心中的达摩克利斯之剑，奈恩斯想。房间里的大象一下塞满了整个空间，让人感觉压抑又逼仄。

“我也有想问你的事，盖文。”奈恩斯说。他看着男人因为惊讶而缩小的瞳孔，说出那个长久盘踞在心中的疑虑。“关于你对我过于坚持的迷恋，我一直在思考——盖文，你想从我这里得到什么？”

像是害怕听到答案，没有等盖文回答，他继续追问。

“我不认为你过去的身份意味着什么，”奈恩斯看着盖文的脸，他脸上那些不起眼的伤痕，他作为野人时经历的证明。“我们相处得很好，但我一直疑惑是什么让你如此坚持——是我在这里的身份让你产生了好奇么？以猎奇的心理接近我，看看这群人的总司令是个什么样的人？或许更单纯一点，只是想在这把某个人搞上床，而我刚好是你感兴趣的目标——是这样么，盖文？这就是你想从我这得到的吗？”

面前的男人因为吃惊而睁大了眼睛，似乎因为惊愕而忘了回答。但这种默认一般的举动以一种刺痛的方式证明他的假设。

“现在我来回答你的问题，”奈恩斯呼出一口气，让浮躁的心绪沉静下来。他强迫自己直视盖文，“我们之间什么都没有——不管你想要什么，我想你找错了人。我没有理由避着你，盖文。我只是不想纵容，继续给予无谓的暗示。仅此而已。”

他一口气把话说完，感到胸口的沉重感在随着话音落下逐渐汇集。盖文瞪着他，咬着下唇。奈恩斯的回答让他一时哑口无言，就像一记重拳打向一团棉花，周围散发着他无处发泄的愤怒和不解。他灰绿色的眼睛充满了难以分辨的情绪。

奈恩斯别开眼。他转过身，重新背对着盖文。

“我想一个人待一会，”他低声说，“你回去吧。”

盖文没有出声，也没有马上离开。他只是沉默地在奈恩斯身后站了一会，背对他的奈恩斯看不见他的表情。

“……随你怎么想。”

最后他赌气般丢下这句话。奈恩斯听见他沉重的脚步声逐渐离开。

周围焦躁的空气随着盖文的离去重新回归平静。奈恩斯抬起手，盖文给他的那个苹果一直被他紧紧握在手里，表面因为过于用力印出几道指甲的痕迹。他本该感到如释重负的轻松，却没由来地感到烦躁而疲惫。

他把深红色的果实放到嘴边，咬了一口。

很酸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~我们仍未知道奈恩斯何时吃掉盖文的🍑~~   
> 


End file.
